Fragrant Flowers
by mrs.portgasdace
Summary: Tao has just moved into the city, ready to open his flower shop to the public. He is anxious to start hi new life here and meets Kris who stumbles into his shop, looking for flowers to buy for someone special. The two quickly become friends, and Tao begins to feel strange feeling for the other. TAORISTAOXKRISYAOI Rated T FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here! I just wanted to let you guys know that I jut recently made a tumblr account at superportgasdacelove where I will be posting the latest chapters of my works, including previews to new stories, including summaries of new work so please check my blog out and follow! I don't want this to sound like a huge advertising section so I also wanted to say that this is my first EXO fanfiction on this forum! I have a ton of ideas that I want to put into writing, but I just haven't the time, so I do apologize. I will try my best to fit in more time in my schedule for writing so please look forward to future works! Love, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace 3_

The bell above the shop door jangled as a new customer walked in. Tao looked up with a smile on his face and greeted them kindly. The customer bowed lightly in respect before returning his attention to the flowers on the shelves. He was tall in stature, had a kind of menacing look to him, but he didn't look too scary. Tao should know, people said he looked scary all the time. He actually looked pretty good-looking for someone around these parts. This was the first week that his flower shop had been open, so he wanted to treat his customers well so that his store would do well. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to where the tall guy was standing.

"Are you looking for anything in particular sir?" Tao asked timidly.

"What flowers are romantic?" The guy asked kindly, his face a little embarrassed.

Tao was surprised that he was so forward about it.

"For a girl?" Tao asked again, thinking this guy cute for buying flowers for his girl.

"Yeah…" The guy said timidly, his cheeks flushing just slightly.

"Are you two dating?" Tao asked, trying to tart a conversation.

"No, but I've liked them for a long time from afar," He said, looking down at the ground.

Tao chuckled under his breath. The guy looked so sweet when he was flustered.

"How about white roses?" He suggested finally, "Not too romantic but still sweet"

"Could you bring me some?" He asked in a friendly tone.

Tao nodded before heading into the back room to pick up a bouquet of the white blooms. It took him a bit to find them amidst all the flowers in the large room, but luckily they were there. Tao wondered to himself who the girl was. It was sweet to see young love, not that Tao was old or anything. He handed the bouquet to the man, hopeful that he'd make the purchase. There had been a lot of customers this week, but every purchase mattered. The man's face was critical as he looked over the roses, jostling them slightly in his hands to feel their weight.

"I'll take them," He said finally, a small smile tugging at his lip.

Tao's face instantly brightened as he headed over to the cash register. While he rang up the man's purchase, the older man glance around the shop. Tao noticed.

"Are you looking for something else?" Tao asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, do you have cards that go with the bouquet?" He asked, his eyebrow rising slightly.

Tao smiled and nodded his head, bending down under the counter to retrieve the little box of cards that he had.

"Do you need a certain occasion or just a blank card?" He asked.

"Just a blank one please," The man said as he pulled out hi brown leather wallet.

"Your total is $9.37," Tao said, handing the man his receipt and the flowers.

The man handed him a ten-dollar bill before leaving. Tao realized almost too late that he had forgotten to give the man his change.

"Wait sir!" He called, the man turned around.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I'm so sorry," Tao squeaked, "I forgot to give you your change!"

The man chuckled under his breath," Take it as thanks for your help"

Tao smiled and flushed, surprised.

"Good luck with that girl!" He called before the man left.

He smiled back at Tao before closing the glass door behind him.

Before Tao could give another thought about that guy, customers came up to him with questions. Toa smiled, happy knowing that his customers were interested in his shop despite it's newness.

By the end of the day, Tao was tired. The clock struck 6 o'clock pm and he decided to close up shop. Before he could leave, he had to clean up the storeroom a bit, lock up the register, and lock up. Now, where to go? Tao wasn't in the mood to go straight home, so he decided to go out somewhere and get dinner. To be honest, Tao hadn't had much time to check out the neighborhood since he opened his shop. He had been so busy lately that it was nice to take a break every once in a while. The sun was just starting to set in the distance. People were driving around in cars, riding their bikes through the streets, or just walking on the cement path. Most shops were still opened at this time. Tao could see a couple clothing stores, grocery stores, and corner cafes. Now where should he go eat? As he was looking around, the sound of music started to play from abuilding down the street.

Curious, he walked toward to sound of the music and realized hat it was playing from a restaurant. Might as well eat here, the air smelled good around it too. Tao could hear chatter and laughter from outside. Sounded like a nice place.

"Casa Blanca Café," He read out loud as he gazed up at the sign.

He pushed open the door and gasped to himself. The lights inside were dim and moody. The art on the walls were strange. Each painting was different from the next, ranging form fruit to people to city buildings.

"How many today?" The stewardess at the front asked him kindly.

"Just one today," He replied with a smile.

She nodded and grabbed a menu form the shelf, motioning for him to follow her to his designated table. They walked to a cozy looking booth with just a single light above it and comfy looking cushions for seats.

"Thank you," Tao said before sitting down.

"You waiter will be out to get your order in just a couple minutes," she replied with a smile before walking away.

As the stewardess walked away, Tao flipped open the menu and gazed over all the options. The menu looked pretty intimidating with so many options. There were western dished, Korean dishes, Chinese dishes, and even some Indian food. Tao was so deeply reading the menu that he didn't' notice the waiter come up to his table.

"Would you like for me start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter said.

Tao looked up from his menu and jumped. The waiter did double take too. Tao smiled, recognizing the waiter from his shop before. He was the one who bought the white roses. Toa stood up to shake his hand as a gesture of friendship, smiling as the man shook it gently.

"I'm surprised to see you again," Tao said grinning.

"Same here," The man replied, SO, anything you'd like to drink?"

"Yeah, could I have just a coffee," He said.

"Latte or Frappuccino?" the man asked.

"I'll have a Latte," Tao said after thinking for a moment.

"Are you ready to order your meal?" He asked as he scribbled Tao's order on the notepad.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure what to order actually," Tao said sheepishly, "There's so much to choose from"

The man chuckled under his breath, "I'm glad I get a chance to return your favor form before"

Tao laughed.

"So, what kind of food do you like?" He asked.

"I like western food," Tao said with a smile.

"So what are you in the mood for, steaks or burgers or barbeque or what?" He asked.

"Umm, I'd like some steak," Tao said finally.

"Our 10oz. steak with broccoli and loaded mashed potatoes on the side is a killer dish," The man suggested.

"Okay, I'll have that then," Tao said, "I'm trusting you"

The man laughed and left to go place his order. As the man walked away, Tao realized that h didn't know his name. He mad sure to remember to ask him about that later. In a matter of minutes the man came back with Tao's coffee.

"Thank you," Tao said, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kris," he said with a small smile, "My Chinese name is Yi Fan"

"Oh I'm Chinese too!" Tao said with a grin.

"What's your name?" Kris said.

"Tao," He replied timidly, "Huang Zitao is my Chinese name"

"I like that name," Kris said.

Tao's face flushed at the compliment. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Ooh Kris can we take a selca?" Tao said excitedly, pulling out his iPhone and flipping it to the inside camera.

"A selca?" Kris asked while he raised his eyebrow.

"It's my slang for selfie," Tao said giggling.

Kris chuckled again as Tao raised up the camera. Kris put an arm Tao's shoulder and stuck up two fingers while the other made a kissy face. After a couple clicks, they changed poses. This time Tao did the peace sign while Kris raised his eyebrow up and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey Kris, quit flirting with the customers and get to work!" someone yelled form the kitchen.

Kris's face flushed out of embarrassment as he hurried back to the kitchen. Tao laughed under his breath, but his face was pink from embarrassment too. Once he sat back down, he flipped through his camera roll and smiled. After a few quick slides and clicks, the picture where Toa was doing the kissy face was his home screen. Hmmm, Tao thought to himself that maybe he should ask for Kris's phone number.

"Here's your steak," Kris said suddenly, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for the meal," Tao said respectfully, bowing his head slightly.

Tao picked up his fork and knife and cut a bit of the teak and put a bit into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the flavors. He could feel Kris's eyes on him as he ate and felt a little embarrassed having someone watching him eat. He swallowed and wiped his lips with hi napkin, grinning with closed lips of course.

"Is it good?" Kris asked expectantly.

"It's really good," Tao grinned, "My compliments to the cook"

"I'll let him know," Kris said with a grin, "Enjoy your meal"

"Thanks for the recommendation!" Tao said grinning.

Kris nodded and smiled before returning to the kitchen. Tao started to dig into his dish, savoring the steak and mashed potatoes. He took a little bite out of the broccoli to not be rude, but not much. The coffee tasted good as it slid down his parched throat. He wondered what Kris liked to eat. Friends had told him that the tips at a restaurant were split between all the waiters and waitresses, so Tao wanted to leave a nice tip. He wondered if he'd get to see Kris again soon. He wanted too, he liked Kris. Even though he looked kinda cold, even a little dangerous, he looked cute when he smiled.

As Tao finished his meal, Kris came over again to ask how everything was doing. Tao smiled at him and said the food was delicious. Timidly, he asked Kris if there was a dessert menu. Kris chuckled before handing him the menu, recommending either the strawberry cheesecake or the cookie pie. In the end, Tao went for the strawberry cheesecake. Kris teased him, saying that strawberries weren't very manly. Toa swatted his arm in playful retaliation before threatening to tell Kris's manager. Laughing, Kris went back to the kitchen to get the cake.

"That Kris," Tao sighed, laughing on the inside.

The strawberry cheesecake was pretty good. Tao had a secret liking for sweets, even though his image was the tough kung fu guy. Usually he didn't show his sweet tooth to people, but he felt like Kris wouldn't judge him. He liked that about Kris. So, under Kris's intense gaze that made his cheeks pink, Tao dug into the strawberry cheesecake. Before he ate, he took a picture of the cake slice. Kris chuckled. After, the dessert plates were cleared away, Kris at down in the booth during his break and the two chatted, just getting to know each other. Tao was surprised to learn that Kris liked to read books in his spare time. Maybe he was being stereotypical, but Tao would have guessed that he liked to work out or play sports. He told Kris about his love for kung fu, especially wushu, and his hobby of playing basketball. Tao teased that Kris would be great at the sport since he was so tall, standing at 6 foot 1 in. Kris argued back that Tao must be talented at the sport as well since he was just a couple centimeters shorter than the older man.

"Ah, look at the time!" Tao exclaimed, glancing at his phone.

"Yeah, it's getting late. You should go home." Kris said, getting up from the booth.

Before he left, Tao stuck a $20 bill under his cup. Kris's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't need to leave such a large tip!" He said.

Tao smiled and shook his head.

"For the other workers too," He said with a gently laugh.

Kris made a funny face where his eyebrows scrunched up a bit and he smiled.

"I'll text you the pictures later," Tao promised.

"Yeah," Kris said with one last grin, "See you later"

Silently, both prayed that they really would get the chance to see one another again soon. Outside the restaurant, Toa shivered slightly in his short-sleeved t-shirt and skinny jeans. He had left his car parked back at the flower shop. Despite the late hour, people still milled the streets, buying food form vendors and shopping. Suddenly, Tao yawned. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked back to the shop. As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He whipped it out and grinned when he saw that it was a text from Kris.

FROM: KRIS TO: TAO 9:47 PM

Hey, it' the one and only Kris

Tao smiled as he typed his reply. Would using an emoticon be too much?

TO: KRIS FROM: TAO 9:48 PM

Heyyy

Before Tao could put his phone back in his pocket, Kris sent another text.

FROM: KRIS TO: TAO 9:48

I can see you from here lol

Tao turned around, trying to find where Kris was standing. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kris waving at him from his car, a black sedan. Tao waved back, grinning form ear to ear.

TO: KRIS FROM: TAO 9:49 PM

I can see you too lol

FROM: KRIS TO: TAO 9:49 PM  
lol yah see you later

TO: KRIS FROM: TAO 9:49PM

Yeah see you :)

FROM: KRIS TO: TAO  
:P

Tao giggled, waving good-bye to Kris before walking into his shop to get to the garage. His car was sitting there just as he had left it that morning. He pulled open the drivers seat and closed it behind himself, noticing that the new car smell was slowly leaving. Slipping the key into the ignition, Tao pulled out of the garage and onto the familiar road home. The city lights flashed by as he drove, his mind wandering off again. Tao wondered to himself when he'd get to see Kris again. He hoped it would be soon. Tao didn't have many friends at the time; he was still pretty new to the city. He kept in touch with a lot of his friends form before the move, but it wasn't the same as meeting with them in person everyday. At first, he though it'd be hard to make friend with his somewhat scary look. Toa had piercings in both ears, a tendency to wear leather and dark clothes in general, and these annoying under eye-bags. His mother called them his panda bags. Tao chuckled at the memory.

After a couple minutes drive, Tao pulled into the familiar driveway of his apartment complex. Most of the lights in the other rooms were dark by this hour. He took the elevator upstairs and quietly unlocked the door to his apartment. Inside, he smiled a little at the familiarity of the place. His apartment was mostly clean with the floors mostly clear of things. He went into the bedroom to change out of his outdoor clothes into comfy sweats and a baddy old t-shirt. He finger combed his hair a bit before brushing his teeth. Looking in the mirror, he wondered is he really looked scary. Some people looked intimidated when they first laid eyes on him. Did Kris seem nervous when they first met? He couldn't remember. At the time Tao was too nervous trying to be friendly towards the stranger. Suddenly, he remembered that he had to send the pics to from the restaurant to Kris.

Once he was comfortable lying on the couch with the TV playing the latest episode of his favorite cartoon, he sent the pics to Kris. Hopefully Kris wasn't already asleep. Tao would have felt bad for bothering him. It didn't take long for the other party to reply, saying thanks and for Tao to get some rest. Tao laughed, replying thanks I will.

After a couple minutes of lazily watching the TV, Tao switched it off and fell asleep on the couch. He didn't dream, just slept. He hardly ever dreamed the older he got. Too soon, his alarm woke him up the next morning. Groaning, he dragged himself into the bathroom to get ready to go to work. As usual, he had the worst bed hair possible. Sighing, he gave up on trying to comb it into place and opted instead to just shower. The water felt cold and Tao shivered. After taking at least ten minutes to blow dry his hair to perfection, he quickly shuffled together a quick breakfast before throwing his bag into the car and driving off. The early morning sun glared through the car onto Tao's eyes, annoying him. He pulled he divider down from the top of his car and drove on. Maybe he'd see Kris today.

The front door to the flower shop opened with a cheerful jangle as he walked in, leaving the closed sign on the door. The store smelled good with the scent form all the flowers perfuming the space. Tao unlocked the register on his way to the storeroom. In the back, he watered the plants and checked to make sure each type of flower got the necessary amount of sunlight. As he worked, he mumbled the wrap portion from his favorite song. He wondered if plants preferred a certain type of music as they grew. Maybe they liked classical music. Once all the plants were watered, Tao brought the watering can in to the plants that were at the front of the store. He set out the display in front so pedestrians passing by could see the shop. Since it was his first week, Tao decided to offer free miniature potted plants to anyone who walked by. There were shelves outside with tiny flowers in pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows.

Finally, the clock struck 8:00 am and Tao flipped the sign on the door, announcing that his shop was open for business. Business started up slow as usual, but customers started to trickle in around the 8:30-9:00 mark. Tao enjoyed working with his customers. Each person had their own different preference when it came to flowers. Some would ask for a mixed bouquet while others asked for vegetable plants to grow at home in their gardens. Tao tried his best to please each customer, smiling whenever they asked questions and calling out a welcome whenever he heard the doorbell jingle. It made him excited that so many people bought plants from his store.

Around noon, Tao took a short lunch break, pulling out from his bag a sandwich in a baggie and a thermos with tea in it. Luckily noontime was typically slow for business, which gave him a chance to take a much-needed break. Tao wondered if everything went well for Kris with that girl whom he bought those roses for. Tao hoped so. He chewed slowly on his sandwich, thinking to himself that girls probably found Kris to be handsome.

"Can I get some help over here please?" A familiar voice asked.

Tao looked up and grinned at Kris who had a slightly mischievous look on his face.

_OMG TAO IS MY BIAS! Sorry I lost self-control for a second XD I have a deep love for Tao and a deep love for Taoris. Please look forward to the next chapter! Comments are the fuel that gets updates to come faster so please comment and subscribe! I'll try my best to update soon! –Mrs. Portgas D. Ace_

_P.S. If anyone is willing to be my editor please PM me because I'm quite busy and don't have the time to put full and complete effort into providing the cleanest work for you readers so I'm begging for someone to volunteer as my editor please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here! Squeeee I've been having a lot of fun writing this fanfiction because I love Tao so much 3 *don't tell Ace he'll yell at me for cheating on him* I hope you guys all stick with this fanfiction and look forward to lot's of Taoris fluff in the very near future! COMMENTS ARE THE PRADA TO MY GUCCI SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME FOR TAO 3_

QUICK FLASHBACK…

_ "__Can I get some help over here please?" A familiar voice asked._

_Tao looked up and grinned at Kris who had a slightly mischievous look on his face. _

…

"What can I do for you?" Tao asked with a grin.

"I'm looking for flowers that would be a good for a wedding," Kris said, glancing around the store.

"You're getting married!?" Tao exclaimed, "Congr-"

Kris slapped a hand over Tao's wide-open mouth.

"Not for MY wedding idiot, my COUSIN'S," Kris said, laughing, "You looked so shocked it was hilarious"

Tao's face flushed a bright red as he buried his head in his hands in embarrassment. Kris kept laughing, scuffling his hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry," Tao mumbled, his face still red.

Kris just chuckled under his breath.

"So you want flowers to give your cousin as a gift?" Tao asked, his face still dusted with pink.

"Yeah, her wedding's this weekend," Kris explained.

"Hmmm, I have an idea of what you should get, but it's not in the store right now," Tao said, his bottom lip pouting slightly.

Kris grinned without Tao noticing. He found Tao's pouting to be really cute.

"I could order for you and have it here by Friday if you'd like," Tao offered with a small smile.

"That'd be great," Kris said.

"You'd just have to come by after work to pick them up," Tao said, "Is that alright?"

Kris nodded.

"Thanks Tao, I owe you," Kris said smiling.

"It's nothing," Tao said with a shy smile.

Kris stood there waiting while Tao went on the phone to order the bouquet from a larger shop in town. Kris noticed that Tao's arms kind of bulged against the sleeves of his plaid shirt. Tao's back was straight and firm as he talked on the phone. Kris wondered if Tao's arms were so muscled from all those years of Kung Fu. It must be. He blinked out of his daydreaming, feeling embarrassed that he was staring. Luckily for him Tao didn't notice. He hung up the phone after thanking the man on the other end.

"He said that he'd get the bouquet here by Friday afternoon," Tao said with an eager grin.

"That's great!" Kris said.

"I'll be waiting here for you to get out of work then," Tao said.

"Alright," Kris said, nodding, "I'd better get back to work then"

"See ya Kris," Tao said, waving kindly.

Kris waved as he left the store. He thought to himself that his manager might get mad that he'd been out for so long. To be completely honest, he didn't have a cousin that was getting married this weekend; he just wanted an excuse to see Tao. He was glad he went to see him today, he got see Tao's adorable pout. Smiling, he walked back into the restaurant and fixed his tie. Maybe he'd go see Tao again tomorrow.

Tao on the other hand was suddenly slammed with a throng of customers who flooded the store after they had their lunches. Amidst managing all the purchases and assisting customers, Tao thought to himself if Kris would come see him again. He hoped so.

The days after that passed by as Friday came closer and closer. Each day either Kris would stop by Tao's shop or Tao would go eat his lunch in the café where Kris worked. They chatted, joked, and just got to know each other more. On Friday, Kris came to Tao's shop for lunch. Tao showed him around the back room and they watered the plants together. Kris spilt some water on his pants and Tao laughed.

"I'll see you after work tonight," Kris aid before he left.

"See ya," Tao said with a grin.

After Kris left, something seemed different. Toa felt a little lonely when Kris left. Of course there were always customers coming in and out of the store, but none of them joked along with Tao or talked to Tao like Kris did. Tao shook his head, trying to ignore those silly thoughts. He had work to do. He tried his best to busy himself by reorganizing the flower displays and wiping off the cash register counter. Unconsciously, he'd glance out the window to see how far the sun had set. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, it was so weird. He tried to snap out of it, but it was hard.

Kris was in a similar situation. He'd glance up at the clock, begging the hands to speed up so that his shift would end soon. He'd check his phone every couple of minutes, wondering if Tao would ever text him. Whenever he flashed back to his home screen, he'd catch a glimpse of the selca they took and smile.

The clock struck six and Tao closed up shop, leaving the door unlocked for Kris to come in through later. He sat down behind the counter, sighing. He didn't like the store very much when it was so eerily quiet. It felt lonely. He sighed, lazily watching the clock. Kris probably wouldn't get out of work at least a couple more hours. He'd go check if the truck had delivered the bouquet. Getting up from the stool, he opened the door to the storeroom. The space seemed creepy with the dim lighting and no one else back here besides Tao. He strode to the back area where the delivery trucks usually left their packages. Tao had received a call earlier that day from the large store in town that they'd be late with their delivery, sending their deepest apologies. Nothing yet so far.

Tao went back to the register counter and flipped on his phone. There was nothing left to do except wait. As he lazily scrolled through his weibo account, his eyes started to droop sleepily. Before long, he was fast asleep. His silent snores echoed softly throughout the room. His breathing evened out and his chest rose slowly with each and every breath. He dreamed of slowly walking through a huge green field with the sun shining brightly above, the sky littered with puffy white clouds. The grass was sprayed with tiny purple and pink flowers that perfumed the air with their gentle scent. Tao could run forever in that beautiful field. It was so peaceful there.

While Tao dozed, Kris stressed. His manager had kept him back for a bit to help clean the mess one of the customers had made. He started to worry that Tao thought he had forgotten to come meet him. His fingers fumbled as he placed the dishes in the tub. Hopefully Tao wouldn't jump to conclusions. Quickly he wiped his hands clean and grabbed his stuff, tossing them into the backseat of his car. He rushed to start the engine and tore out of the parking lot, despite the fact that the flower shop was just a block away from the café. He felt anxious and excited to see Tao. This was strange; he had never felt this way before, only when he had been dating someone. Kris violently shook his head at the thought. He didn't like Tao in THAT way. They were just friends. Right?

Kris pulled into a free sparking spot in front of the flower shop and nearly tripped on his way out of the car. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the lights were still on. Tao must till be there. The bell above the door jangled loudly as Kris pushed the door open, exclaiming out a thousand apologies and excuses for being late. Suddenly, he realized that Tao wasn't even conscious. At first his mind jumped to the thought that Tao had fainted. Then he realized that Tao was just asleep. He sighed in relief.

Kris gazed at Tao's sleeping face. Tao had these really cute eye bags that made him look like some sort of animal, a panda? Kris chuckled to himself at the thought. Tao's hair fell on his eyelids as he softly snored. Kris stared as his chest rose and fell slightly with each soft breath. Subconsciously, Kris reached his hand out to brush the hair away from Tao's face. His face looked really peaceful when he slept. Tao looked younger too. His skin was really smooth. Kris's fingers slowly started at Tao's temple, gradually working their way down to Tao's nose and lips. His lips were soft and firm. Kris wondered what it would be like to kiss them. He jumped back then, realizing that he was getting too ahead of himself. Tao was his friend, a guy nonetheless.

Suddenly, Tao began to stir. He groaned softly in his sleep, turning his head to the other side.

Kris took a step closer, gazing at the younger's face. Tao was really handsome. His eyelashes were a nice length and his nose was sharp. His jawline was cute in a manly sort of way and he was somehow able to pull off the tough guy look with all the piercings and yet still look cute when he pouted. Kris didn't understand. It was like something changed inside him when he met Tao. He started thinking these weird things. Kris slapped his cheek, trying to snap out of it.

Tao started to wake up now, his eyes gradually opening as he let out an ear-splitting yawn. Kris grinned and scuffled his hair playfully.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Tao said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's all right," Kris said, "Have you been overworking? You seem sleepy"

"Nah, I just like to sleep," Tao said with a light chuckle.

"Are the flowers here?" Kris asked, unsure what else to say.

"No, the store called to say that they'd be late," Tao said, " Sorry about that"

Kris shook his head and smiled, telling Tao that it wasn't a big deal. After Tao started to wake up completely, the two talked about anything and everything. Kris told Tao stories about funny stories from the first few months of working at the Café, including the time when he accidentally mistook a woman for a man and said enjoy your meal sir. Tao cracked up hard at that one.

"What made you mistake a lady for a GUY!?" Tao said in between guffaws.

"She was kinda hideous looking," Kris said as his face flushed, "So I guessed that she was a he"

Tao cracked up again, having a hard time breathing. The more Tao laughed, the brighter the red Kris's cheeks turned. He couldn't' help it, Kris looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"It was an honest mistake!" Kris cried out in frustration, "You should have seen her!"

"Alright, alright I get it," Tao said as he caught his breath.

To cheer Kris up, Tao shared an embarrassing story too. Tao told him of the time when he first bought the building for his flower shop. It was late at night when Tao was locking up when he saw something moving in the corner. He got scared that it was intruder and tried to hide, unsure whether to face the mysterious figure. He late discovered that it was just his reflection in the mirror. Kris burst into horrendous fit of laughter. Now it was Tao's turn to blush.

"Did you look so horrible that you frightened yourself?" Kris said between laughs.

The moment those words left Kris's lips, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Tao's face quickly fell and he looked down at the ground. Kris wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

"Tao I d-" He started to say.

"Delivery for Mr. Huang Zitao!" A voice said from the backroom, interrupting Kris who was trying to apologize.

"I'm here!" Tao said, looking away and hurrying into the backroom.

As Tao left, Kris sighed, wanting desperately to apologize for what he said. He fought the urge to just grab Tao's wrist and pull him back. He didn't think that Tao would be offended, he hadn't been thinking at all.

In the back room, Kris found the delivery guy apologizing over and over again to Tao for being late, who just smiled and thanked him for working overtime to get the bouquet to the shop. Kris gazed at the bouquet in Tao's hands. The arrangement was beautiful and exotic. There were big pink blossom that contrasted the tiny white rosettes and lavender tinted forget-me-nots. Green leaves stuck out in all the right places. Tao really did have good tastes.

Once the deliveryman left, the two walked back to the front of the store, walking in an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say right now. Kris knew he needed to apologize but was unsure when would be the right time to say it. Toa felt awkward too. He didn't mean to take Kris's comment seriously. He knew it was just a joke, but he still felt this tiny pang in his chest. It would be weird if he said anything about it.

"Okay, your total is $23.72" Tao said as he rang Kris up at the register, trying to avoid their eyes meeting.

"Thanks Tao," Kris said, grinning.

Tao couldn't help that he smiled back. Kris's smile was just so contagious. Suddenly, Kris reached for Tao's upper arm and held it, looking into his eyes. Tao froze at the sudden contact, his face instantly growing hot.

"Sorry for what I said earlier," Kris said, his brow furrowing slightly, "I wasn't thinking"

Tao looked down, feeling ashamed that Kris noticed how he reacted to such a little comment, He felt like a real brat for acting the way he did. What did Kris think? Kris saw Tao's face tilt down and worried that he'd really offended him.

"Sorry for overreacting," Tao said shyly, his face embarrassed, "It was just a joke after all"

He looked up to show Kris that he wasn't upset of anything and froze. Kris was gazing at him so serenely; slowly look at all the exquisite features on Tao's face. His eye traveled from Tao's soft hair to his harp nose, large eyes with those precious eye bags, his fuzzy brows, and those plump lips. Unconsciously, Kris's fingers brushed Tao's cheek. His gentle touch sent shivers down Tao's spine in the most delicious and frightening way. His fingers traveled down to gently brush against Tao's slightly open lips. Kris was lost in the moment. Tao's lips were so soft and the corners were pointed into a natural smile. Kris wanted to touch every part of Tao's face. His skin was flawless and warm underneath Kris's fingertips, like a new silk scarf.

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing. He quickly drew his hand away and blushed a brilliant red. Tao was embarrassed too, his cheeks dusted with an intense shade of pink. Kris really wanted to hit himself now. What was even thinking?! He had just touched his friends face subconsciously for like five minutes, not realizing what he was doing! He hadn't even had alcohol today!

"U-umm, I'm going to head home," Kris mumbled, not daring to face Tao out of sheer embarrassment.

"Y-you do that," Tao said, his voice a squeak.

Kris practically ran out the store with the bouquet in hand. Once he was safely in his car, he slumped down in the seat and sighed. Kris slammed his head repeatedly against the steering wheel, questioning himself over and over again why he toughed Tao's face so suddenly. He could so clearly remember the way Tao's skin felt, the shape of his lips, the softness of his hair. Kris's face was starting to grow hot, despite the fact that he was alone in his car. What would Tao think? How should he act around Tao tomorrow? Should he just act like it never happened or should he apologize? Kris chest felt tight and it was hard to breath. What was this feeling? He didn't know, but he knew it was only growing. What was Tao thinking right now?

Tao slowly walked to the door of the store to lock up the place before he left. His heart was still beating fast in his chest. When he closed his eyes, he saw Kris's own gazing at him as his fingertips brushed against his face. Kris's fingertips were smooth but rough in certain places, but his touch was so gentle that it frightened Tao. He could hear his heart beating in his chest as Kris's eyes never broke their gaze. It was a frightening moment. On his way to the car in the garage, Tao almost tripped on a wire for the lights. Shaking his head lightly to wake himself up, Tao took a deep breath. Should he go see Kris tomorrow? Either Kris or Tao would text the other before lunchtime, saying where they'd go. Today Tao had gone to the café, so should he just wait for Kris to come to the shop? Tao shook his head. He should go to Kris since Kris was probably feeling embarrassed about what he did. Heck, Tao was even more embarrassed!

As he drove home, Tao felt like he was in a hazy vision. His head felt dizzy and the city lights seemed fuzzy as he drove past them. His body felt extremely light, as if the earth had lost all gravity. Maybe he was going crazy. He had never felt this way before. When he was around Kris, the air he breathed in seemed to change and all his attention would focus on only one subject. Sometimes he wouldn't notice another customer asking for help or waiting at the register until Kris told him. Tao was frustrated. He didn't know what this feeling was and it was bothering him. He didn't like being confused about something.

Once at home, he realized that someone had sent him a text. Subconsciously he hoped that it'd be Kris. When he tapped on his messages, he realized that it was a text from his good friend Suho. He let out a small sigh but replied anyway.

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:34 PM

Hey Tao :)

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:34 PM

Hey :P

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:35 PM

What's up?

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:35 PM  
Something's bothering me

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:36 PM

Do u want to talk about it?

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:36 PM

Not over txting

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:37 PM  
Wanna meet up tomorrow then?

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:37 PM

Yeah :)

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:38 PM  
Where do you wanna go?

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:39 PM

I know a nice restaurant around here where we can go

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:39 PM

Alright I'll come by ur shop around 10 am?

TO: SUHO FROM: TAO 11:40 PM

Sound good c u then ;)

FROM: SUHO TO: TAO 11:40 PM

:D

Tao didn't feel like watching TV tonight, he was too confused and deep in thought. He wanted o talk to someone about it, but he'd have to wait until tomorrow to spill his thoughts to Suho. Suho always helped him through these kinds of things. The two knew each other from school when they both were on the same dodge ball team. They had gone to the same college but Suho lived on the other side of town where he worked as a store manager. They kept in touch and Suho had helped Tao when the flower shop had first opened.

After brushing his teeth and changing into comfortable clothes, Tao flopped onto his king sized bed. He gazed up at the ceiling and tried to put hi finger on how he felt. His chest felt tight as he tried to shake this feeling off. His hand brushed his own cheek, retracing the path that Kris's fingers had touched. He wondered what Kris was doing right now, what was he thinking?

In his own apartment, Kris was having similar thoughts. He couldn't really say what was bothering him. He brushed his teeth and felt frustrated, he took a shower and felt frustrated, and he cleaned up a bit around the house and still felt frustrated. There was a mix of feelings in his heart. He felt confused as to why he touched Tao earlier. He felt frustrated as to why he felt so guilty when he said that joke to Tao earlier. Lately all he could think about right now was Tao. When he hut his eyes, he could remember the look on Tao's face. It bothered him how good Tao's skin felt underneath his fingertips.

That night, all the two could think about were each other. Both unsure what to do with these new found feelings.

_I'm so excited! The two are slowly realizing that they may just feel more than friendshippy feelings for each other __**moves eyebrows up and down in a shifty manner. **__Remember guys that comments and subs are the fuel for faster updates! I'll try my best to update this story as soon as I can and please be patient! Love~ Mrs. Portgas D. Ace_

_P.S. Again, if anyone is willing to help me edit my works please contact me! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, its me again Mrs. Portgas D. Ace! I'll start this off like a TV show then. Last time on The Man Amidst Flowers/ Fragrant Flowers Kris had touched __**cough**__ sexually harassed __**cough**__ Tao out of reflex and both are frustrated and confused about how they feel about each other + embarrassed! As you all should know, Tao loves Gucci and comments are the Prada to his Gucci so __**PLEASE LEAVE SOME**__! Love~ Mrs. Portgas D. Ace 3_

Too soon the alarm started to buzz off, forcing Tao out of his blissless sleep. He hadn't been able to get much rest in. His mind was too bothered by pestering and confusing thoughts. He rolled over to the other side of his bed, yawning into his soft pillow. He didn't feel like going to work, he just wanted to stay in bed and think. Sighing, he finally forced himself out of bed. In the restroom, he finger combed his hair a bit, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror, he lazily retraced the path where Kris brushed against it yesterday. He could still remember the feel of those fingertips. He shook his head, trying to push the thought out of his mind.

Tao sifted through his wardrobe and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a red three-quarter-sleeve shirt. He grabbed a snapback as well and placed it on his head on his way out. As he drove out the parking lot to work, the radio started to play his favorite song and he grinned. Tao started tapping his hands against the steering wheel, singing along and belting out the lyrics. Suddenly, Tao realized that he forgot to grab himself breakfast. As if on cue, his stomach let out a large growl. He looked around and spotted a Starbucks. Swerving the wheel slowly, he passed through the drive through and ordered a caramel mocha with three shots caramel and whipped cream. The rest of the way to work he sipped the coffee out of his drink. It tasted good.

The bell above the door jangled as he walked in, the breeze blowing against Tao's sleepy face. His brow furrowed as he threw his bag down under the counter. He did a quick check of the back storeroom and swept the floor of the front before turning the sign to signify the start of another day. As the customers started to trickle in, he realized that he wouldn't be here to meet Kris for lunch as they usually did. Part of him was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see him today, but another part was a little relieved after what happened yesterday. Tao decided to leave him a text saying that he wouldn't be here during the noon hour.

TO: KRIS FROM: TAO 9:10 AM

I'm not going to be here for lunch I have other plans sorry :(

Tao wondered how Kris would react. Would he not care? Would he be a little upset? He was shaken out from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his hand.

FROM: KRIS TO: TAO 9:12 AM

Okay

Tao stared at the phone screen for a long time. What the hell did that mean? Was he upset or did he not really care?

Kris did care, a bit too much even. He was on a short break when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Silently he prayed that it was Tao. His prayers were answered, but his heart fell when he saw the contents of the message. Toa wasn't' going to meet him for lunch today. Maybe it was because of what happened yesterday. Kris so desperately wanted to kick himself at his obvious stupidity. Tao probably felt really uncomfortable about the situation and didn't want to see Kris. Maybe Tao didn't want to see Kris ever again!

"Okay, calm down Kris," He murmured to himself, "Don't' start jumping to conclusions.

He replied right away, just saying oaky. He didn't want to give away his embarrassing worry and wanted to just to play it off cool. He doubted that he'd be able to stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. Maybe he'd go try to see Tao after work. But Tao usually closed up shop around 6 , so it'd be awkward and rude to ask him to stay late two days in a row. Toa probably jut wanted to go home and rest. Kris continued to argue with himself the rest of the day.

If only Tao knew what Kris was really thinking. Instead, he worried over how Kris felt. The older's open-ended reply left him to think up the worst possible scenarios. Before he knew it, he had worried himself for an hour. Toa didn't' even notice Suho walk into the store. He had his head in his hands as he puzzled over the situation at hand. Suho grinned at his friend's ridiculously funny expression.

"Tao," Suho said, tapping his arm gently.

Toa jumped, looking up in surprise. Suho laughed.

"You scared me Suho!" Tao said, getting up from his seat to give Suho a hug.

"What were you so deeply thinking about?" Suho asked jokingly.

Tao didn't answer asked first since he was busy locking the store up behind him and turning the open sign to close.

"What?" Tao asked, not paying much attention.

"What were you so deeply thinking about when I came in?" Suho asked again, his face reflecting concern.

"Oh, I'll talk about that later," Tao said with a shrug, "that amongst other things"

"I'm all ears," Suho said, jokingly cupping his ears to make them look bigger.

Tao laughed. The two got into Suho's car, a blue minivan and drove off. Tao gave the directions, guiding Suho through the east side of the city to one of his favorite restaurants, alongside Casa Blanca Café of course.  
"This side of the city is nice," Suho commented, "Where I live everyone's all uptight"

Tao chuckled, " I like this side too"

"Is your apartment nearby?" Suho inquired.

"It's just a couple minutes away from the flower shop," Toa replied.

"Have you been eating properly?" Suho asked, "You've lost weight"

"I have hyung," Tao said, laughing at Suho's motherly complex, "You don't' need to worry"

Suho had a little frown on his face. Toa laughed and poked his cheek, trying to get him to cheer up.

"How's your job been hyung?" Tao asked, trying to change the subject.

"Boring to be honest, Suho replied with a pout of his lips, "All the employees just keep to themselves and we don't talk much"

"Awww," Tao said, rubbing Suho's arm comfortingly.

"So where are we going to eat again?" Suho asked.

"Oh, this really good western place called Burger B!" Tao said excitedly, "They have really good burgers and tasty drinks!"

Suho sighed jokingly, "You and your love for western food"

"It's good!" Tao argued, pouting slightly.

Suho just laughed.

The restaurant was on the corner of the street. The lights inside were dim and smooth music was playing from the speakers outside. The sign was lit up with red lights and in block lettering spelt Burger B. Suho had to admit that it looked like an impressive place.

"Hurry up and park somewhere hyung, I'm starving!" Tao whined, staring out the window at the restaurant.

"Okay okay Tao," Suho said, chuckling under his breath.

Once he car was parked, Tao practically flew towards the entrance of the restaurant. Suho could only follow behind and laugh. They told the stewardess a table for two please and she lead them to a cozy corner table near the window. They thanked before sitting down and flipping open their menus. Toa already knew what to order, his favorite burger, the Tavern Classic. He ordered a glass of iced tea on the side and waited patiently for Suho to make up his mind.

"What should I get Tao?" Suho asked.

Déjà vu hit Tao as he scanned over the menu, searching for something that would fit Suho's tastes.

"How about the pretzel burger?" Tao said, showing Suho where on the menu the item was.

"Okay, sounds good," Suho said with a smile, "I'll have just water with that"

"So healthy hyung," Tao said jokingly.

"You're the one drinking zero calorie iced tea," Suho retaliated.

Tao just laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Suho asked, his eyes trained on Tao's face, watching for any sort of reaction.

Tao's brow immediately furrowed at Suho's words. Kris's face immediately surface into his mind. His smile, his frown, his pout, Tao remembered all of those. Tao sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"What's wrong Tao?" Suho pried gently, concerned.

"I'll tell you the story first, then I'll tell you the problem," Tao sighed finally, not meeting Suho's eyes.

"I'm listening," Suho replied.

"It all started a couple of weeks ago when I was helping this customer out with their purchase. We met and I helped them find some flowers. We meet again at the restaurant where they worked, took a couple selcas. After that, we'd meet up every day for lunch. We became closer and closer, getting to know each other. Yesterday they came over after work and suddenly they brush my cheek. Lately I can't stop thinking about them at the strangest times." Tao said, sighing into his hands.

Suho listened to Tao carefully, taking in each and every word. He bit his lip before giving his opinion. Suho believed that Tao was in the first stages of falling in love. He'd never seen Tao so frustrated or so confused before. No one had ever plagued Tao's thoughts to this intensity. Suho was worried that he'd offend Tao if he said anything.

Tao went on, "Like they'll just pop into my thoughts in the middle of the day! I odnt' get it and it's frustrating me!"

"Tao, do you want to hear the truth?" Suho asked gently.

Tao looked up and nodded, his eyes a little worried.

"I think you're falling in love," Suho said, watching Tao's reaction carefully.

Tao's mouth flung wide open. Did he just hear Suho right?! Tao, Huang Zitao, was FALLING IN LOVE!? With a guy nonetheless! He couldn't believe it. He looked away from Suho, trying to process all the information and try to figure it out in his mind. He didn't want to believe it. HE was afraid to believe it.

"Y-you really think so," Tao mumbled, his eyes still opened so wide.

Suho wasn't sure what to say, Tao looked so shocked. He was worried that he'd said the wrong thing. Gently, he squeezed Tao's shoulder, trying to bring him back to Earth. The waitress brought their orders but Tao didn't pay any attention. He was too deep in thought. Suho started to worry. He'd never seen Tao this way.

"I'm sorry Tao, just forget what I said," He said gently, shaking his arm.

Tao said nothing, taking sip from his iced tea and picking at his burger, no longer interested in the meal. Suho was getting really anxious. He didn't like seeing Tao in such a state.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with falling in love! It's completely normal and healthy Tao!" Suho said, starting to ramble, "You shouldn't be worrying about this!"

"Why shouldn't I be worried hyung!" Tao suddenly exclaimed, "They're a male!"

It was Suho's turn to have his mouth flung open in pure shock.

"W-what?" Suho asked again, unsure if he heard right.

He knew what Tao said was true just by looking at his expression. Tao's face was so desperately confused. His brow was furrowed and his eyes gazed off into the distance despite facing the table while his hands combed through his hair furiously.

"Come on Tao, please calm down," Suho begged gently.

"I can't hyung," Tao mumbled, his eyes still lost and far away.

Suho sighed. Staying here wasn't' going to do Tao any good. Suho asked the waitress for a box to bring home the leftovers and paid the bill. Gently, he stood Tao up from the table and walked him out to the car. Toa was silent the entire time. He didn't' fight nor did he offer any consent.

"I'm going to take us home okay?" Suho said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tao nod.

The car ride started out silently. Suho frowned. He didn't want their day out together to end up sour like this. They rarely ever got to hang out.

"Tao, listen," He said.

Tao looked up blankly.

"Hey, it's not like I know what's going on inside your head, it's you who knows if you're really in love or not," Suho explained slowly, "So I just said what I thought, you might not be in love at all and just a bit confused"

Tao nodded his head slowly, his eyes brightening up a bit.

"Do you want your burger now? I took it with us," Suho said.

Tao shook his head and gazed out the window instead. Silently he felt bad for ruining their hang out day, but he just couldn't pretend to have fun when he might be in love with a GUY. Suddenly, everything began to make sense. Hwy he constantly thought about Kris, why Kris's touch sent shivers down his spine, everything. Toa gasped as his mind slowly accepted it. Tao was in love with Kris. He almost couldn't believe it. Tears started to form in eyes, fighting to fall. Kris could never like him back; Tao was a guy after all.

"Thanks for helping me out today hyung," Tao said, looking over at Suho and smiling.

"No problem," Suho said smiling back, "What are friends for right?"

Tao nodded. He felt a little better now, knowing what these feelings meant. At least now he wasn't confused or frustrated anymore, but now talking with Kris would be strange. Tao decided to just act like he normally did, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Before he knew it, they were back at the flower shop. Tao grabbed the bag with the left overs and the two walked into the store to continue their conversation. As Tao reached for the keys to the shop, he heard echoing footsteps coming towards them and looked up. His heart caught in his throat when he saw Kris running towards him.

"Kris!" Tao exclaimed, stepping towards him with a questioning look in his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was a little worried when you said we weren't going to meet for lunch that's all," Kris replied, his face red from either embarrassment or running, Tao wasn't sure.

Tao's face flushed a pink at the comment. Suddenly, he realized that Kris didn't know who Suho was.

"Ah Kris, this is my good friend and hyung, Suho," Toa said, indicating Suho to Kris with his hands.

Kris extended his hand to Suho and smiled, introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you Suho, I'm Kris," he said, "Tao's mentioned you to me a couple times in our conversations"

"I hope he doesn't tell you anything embarrassing about me," Suho said with a laugh, "It's nice to meet you too Kris"

"Does Tao not talk about me?" Kris said with a fake little pout.

Tao's face turned instantly red as he lightly hit Kris's arm with his fist, unable to face him.

"Don't say stuff like that to hyung!" Tao said, his arms trembling as his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Suho stared a Tao's expression, hocked. He'd never seen Tao so embarrassed or blushing such a deep red around someone before. He couldn't believe it, this man was the person Tao was in love with. He had to be!

"I'll be inside," Suho said, wanting to leave the two of them alone.

Tao's heart almost stopped when Suho left. He was scared to be left all alone with Kris. What if he said something stupid?

"So, were you and Suho just hanging out?" Kris asked, a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, he lives on the other side of the city," Tao explained, "So I just showed him this really great restaurant and we just hung out"

"Oh, what restaurant?" Kris asked.

"Burger B," Tao replied, "I kinda didn't eat so I brought my burger home"

Kris's brow furrowed, "Why not? Did something happen?"

Tao started to panic, remembering why he didn't eat, "N-no, I just didn't feel like eating at the time really, t-that's all!"

Kris continued to frown, very sure that Tao was lying to him. Sighing, he let the subject drop.

"How has your shop been?" He asked.

"There are lot's of customers," Tao said, beaming proudly.

"That's good," Kris said, "Is it tiring?"

"Not really," Tao replied with a shrug and a smile, "I like meeting all these people!"

"You're not ever shy around them?" Kris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Tao admitted, "You kind of scared me at first"

Tao laughed at Kris's reaction. Kris's eyes had flown wide open and he gaped at Tao.

"Am I really scary looking?" Kris asked, his lip slightly pouting.

"You only intimidated me because you were taller than me!" Tao explained, "I rarely ever meet people who are taller than me!"

Kris kept pouting, laughing on the inside. He liked teasing Tao.

"I'm sorry Kris," Tao said, shaking his arm gently, honestly apologetic," Don't worry, you're not scary looking, you're very handsome!"

Kris's face blushed at Tao's compliment and smiled. Tao was starting to get flustered, his face pink as he showered Kris with compliments about his looks so to make up for their first meeting. Kris found Tao's flustered expression to be just so damn adorable. He wanted to pinch Tao's cheeks and tease him some more. Tao noticed Kris's smile and stopped with the embarrassing compliments.

"Are you still mad?" He asked, his eyes big and on the verge of crying.

Kris chuckled before ruffling Tao's hair affectionately.

"No, you just look super cute when you're flustered so I decided to tease you for a bit," Kris laughed.

Tao's face couldn't have been any redder as he hit Kris's chest with his fists, hiding his face. Why did Kris always have to tease him? Suddenly he realized that the older had called him cute. The blood in ears started to pound and the heat rose up to the ends of the hairs on his neck, each and every tuff standing straight up. Toa didn't know how to react, his heart was beating so loudly that anyone within a mile-radius could have heard it. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. He wanted to runaway and hide and silence his heartbeat. Kris couldn't possibly not hear it from this distance.

Tao's heart was so happy that it was ridiculous how fast it was going.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Tao," Kris said sheepishly, noticing that the younger had frozen up.

Tao glared up at Kris, his face still red and stomped into the store. He slammed the door behind him and almost tripped on the way inside. Suho was chuckling behind the counter but Toa didn't care. He stormed past his hyung and into the storeroom, not even caring that he'd left Kris gaping on the sidewalk.

_I'm sorry you guys, I just love writing about cute, adorable, flustered Tao 3 Now that it's been made official that Tao is head over heels in love with Kris, what shall he do? What will Kris do? WHAT THE HELL WILL I DO?! __**Write fluff.**__ Remember that comments are the fuel for faster updates so leave some! Thanks for reading and I'll do my best to update soon! ~Mrs. Portgas D. Ace_

_P.S. Lol notice that Kris replied to Tao's text like right away hue hue hue hue_


End file.
